Garnet
"Cross Gear Will Be Used As Magical Weapons It Not My Time Using The Cross Gears That Can Able Defeat The Darkness Army Attack" Master Nigel is an expert on the Light Civilization and its creatures. As the leader of the council of masters, Nigel guides the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters in their efforts to maintain the Veil to protect Earth from the creature world—and from Darkspella. Nigel is a master strategist, often guiding operations from his war room in the Kaijudo temple with the help of a surveillance squadron of Stalker Spheres. The council leader isn't afraid to lead missions in person, however. When he does, he summons Zeuscules to his side. He maintains order in the Temple and oversees the War Room, where the monks track The Veil's condition. As an Light Clans master, Nigel isn't too psyched about Manny's new creature-befriending ways and he's not shy about saying so, either. and Master Nigel was the Father of Nigela Brightmore the Light Wizard who took side with Manny and his Friends as their witness Role As the Light Clans Master, Master Nigel can help Manny to master the World's Powerful Light Weapon of all times is Light Surge. and also Master Nigel can help Manny to find the Last Piece to Five Stones and also Nigel knew that Lloyd would master Light and also Master Nigel gave Lloyd an powerful attack to defeat Darkspella Master Nigel was there with other Clans Masters and also Him and Riquet are good friends and even also Master Nigel want to protect Lloyd from the Darkness Army and as even also He's puts Manny in charge to protect Lloyd from Darkspella, and also Nigel asked Minnie to build the Kaijudo Tech Phone for the five Young Kaijudo Fighters Nigel Profile Name: Nigel Brightmore City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Civilization: Light Race: Human Clans: Light Family Zeuscules ( Pet ) Nigela Brightmore ( Daughter ) Personally Creature Urth, the Overlord Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast Gwem, Demonic Spirit Knight Solario, the Patroller Ethel, Star Sea Elemental Deis Al Mars, Guardian of Flight Belix, the Explorer Hydro the Storm Hydroer Riccoshot, Thunder Hercules Beetle Saga, the Almighty Creator Magmadragon Ogrist Vhal Dew Mushroom White Kin, the White Shipper Akashic First, Electro-Dragon Trueangel King Leo the Star Reusol, the Oracle Sarius, Vizier of Suppression Codenight Congratulation Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor Deck Episode Appearance Light and Water Rulings Nigel's Pity Judgement Spells Arc Link Spark - Master Nigel's main spell Logic Cube - Master Nigel's Light spell Gallery Nigel1 Large.jpg Nigel4 Large.jpg Nigel6 Large.jpg Nigel8 Large.jpg Nigel3 Large.jpg Nigel2 Large.jpg|Master Nigel Tells Everyone That He Will Face Darkspella Alone Nigel7 Large.jpg Char 82189.jpg|Master Nigel In The Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo Cross Ra-vu1 Large.JPG Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Light Clans Category:NPC Category:Council Of Masters Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Kaijudo Masters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Clans Leaders Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Duel Masters Category:Teachers Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Light Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Masters Category:Light and Fire Masters Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo Arts Masters Category:Manny's Masters Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Spell Users Category:Cards Users Category:Kaijudo Dragons